


Love, Life, & Kissing

by KSForever



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, distrust of Mary from John, mention of Harry & the 'thing' John has in common with his sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: The scene when John & Sherlock say farewell at the private airfield. Mary says things. John pines for Sherlock.





	Love, Life, & Kissing

Love, Life, and Kissing

Behind the privacy glass in the car, on the journey home, Mary looked out of the window for a long while. “You kissed him. I saw.” She said, breaking the silence.

“I really thought, and so did he, that we wouldn’t see each other again.” John noted. “We owe him a lot, y’know.”

“I know I do.” Mary mused. “I do get that.” She paused, looking at John. “Am I allowed to know what you two talked about?”

“Baby names.” John replied evenly.

Mary’s hand rested, for a moment, and lovingly so, on her pregnancy swollen belly. She smiled down at it. “I bet I know what he suggested. Sherl?” She asked, looking back John’s way.

John sort of grinned. “Yep.” He wasn’t going to tell Mary Sherlock’s full name, in case that ever helped her with some devious plan – whatever and if-ever that might be. He wanted to have chosen a normal life. Be normal. Have a wife. A normal one. Settle – not fret about any of the stuff he and Harry, his sister, always had as a bone of contention between them, and he didn’t mean her drinking; the fact that he hadn’t wanted to go through life, watching an addict do their thing. He did love Mary. He did. She was the mother of his child as well. He hoped that was true. Yet, if, if he’d just said to Sherlock ‘Okay, pal, it doesn’t matter. It really doesn’t. I’m not going to fight it anymore – let’s give in, fall in love, at least have some sex – would that have been any more ‘messy’, excuse the term, than what he had now, with Mary? 

The End..?  
13.1.14


End file.
